


Pretty and Witty and Bright

by linndechir



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: Wade used to be hot, once upon a time before the cancer and the torture and all the usual things that ruined a boy’s good looks and turned him into a cautionary tale about not trusting men in suits who promised you miracle cures, and he still couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him likethat, like he was the hottest fucking wet dream Cable’s brain had ever come up with.





	Pretty and Witty and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the [kinkmeme](https://iiintangible.dreamwidth.org/458.html?thread=40394#cmt40394): _Wade's super self-conscious about his looks obv and being naked is hard. So Nate suggests he dresses up nice, so that he can feel pretty._
> 
> I'm not even into crossdressing usually, but then in comes this ship and suddenly Cable-being-super-into-Wade-in-lingerie is the hottest thing in the world to me. And I never say no to a new kink, so here we are. There's more where this came from. Warning: shocking lack of actual West Side Story references in this fic.

“There you are,” Cable rumbled in that deep, gruff voice of his that would have suited a menacing villain as well as the protagonist’s stern-but-loving father figure. Wade was into it either way. “Let me look at you.”

Strong hands on Wade’s hips pulled him closer towards the bed Cable was sitting on, naked except for a pair of boxers he hadn’t gotten around to taking off yet before Wade had freaked out a little and called a time-out. There was only so much smooth, glistening skin over rock-hard muscles a disfigured medical experiment could touch before he got selfconscious about looking like the love child of a particularly ugly toad and a lychee.

At Cable’s words Wade looked down at himself, too: satin panties with a frilly border, in that special shade of red that screamed classy and hooker at the same time, matching garter belt and stockings, and at the bottom of all that strippertastic red high heels. The panties were so skimpy they barely managed to cover his cock even at half-mast, and the skin between them and the stockings looked as fucked up and bumpy as it ever had. The fabric felt fucking amazing against his balls – there was a reason he even owned any lingerie to spontaneously put on when his surprisingly open-minded lover boy from the future suggested he throw on something nice to feel pretty – but he knew that to most people he looked ridiculous.

“Don’t you feel pretty like this, gorgeous?” Cable went on like he’d read Wade’s mind, which Wade couldn’t really bring himself to have a problem with since telepathy apparently made for spectacular sex. When Wade’s issues weren’t interfering with their evening plans, that is. “Not that you need to cover any of that up, but it’s still a damn nice view.”

Wade looked away from himself and into Cable’s eyes, dark and intense in a way that reminded him of the time Cable had tried to kill him, except less murderous and more horny. 

“You always pretend to be all sane and serious, but you’re really more fucked in the head than I am, because you sound like you actually mean that,” Wade said, mouth running on automatic. “Either that or you’re secretly blind in that shiny Terminator eye.”

And Cable didn’t just sound like he meant it, he looked it, too, his boxers still very impressively tented because of course Porn Terminator came with a huge dick. Obligatory part of the Macho Daddy package. Couldn’t have one of those with a small dick, no matter how short the rest of Cable was in this continuity.

Cable’s hand moved down to the bare skin between panties and stocking to feel up Wade’s thigh, a gentle touch at first before his fingers pressed down more firmly. Wade was still getting used to the texture of that Winter Soldier hand, warm and hard and softer than metal should be. It was hot, as hot as the way Cable was eyeing Wade’s dick. 

“I can see you just fine. And you got such a pretty cock, it’s really a shame to wrap it up. But I can work with that,” he said, hot breath ghosting over Wade’s thighs. Wade bit his lip to shut himself up because Cable had an absolutely _filthy_ mouth in bed, but he tended to stop talking if Wade interrupted him too often. His cock was filling up again under that heated look, or maybe it was just because Cable’s right hand was coming up to massage his balls through the panties and fuck if the contrast between the soft satin and Cable’s firm grip wasn’t the hottest thing since – since last night when Cable had put Wade in his lap and bounced him up and down on his dick like a particularly flexible sex doll. Having this much great sex really made narrative superlatives difficult.

In the meantime Cable’s left hand was moving to Wade’s ass, giving it a firm grope before pulling him closer until Wade stood between Cable’s spread knees, swaying a little in his high heels. He’d barely gotten around to showing off just how well he could walk in them, hips swaying like he was a backup dancer in an R&B video, but the few steps back into the bedroom alone had made Cable look like his mouth was watering. So, really, which one of them was the freak?

Wade’s mind blissfully shut up when Cable leant in even closer until there was a quiet, raspy sound of stubble scratching over satin. And then Cable breathed in, rubbed his cheek against Wade’s clothed dick like a crazy cock-hungry cat in heat. Wade’s cock twitched helplessly, constrained by the suddenly far too tight fabric. Should have been uncomfortable, but instead it just felt like someone was jerking him off with a satin glove.

“If I’d known you had a kink for men in lingerie, I would have broken these out way earlier. I know it’s not very manly and all, but honest communication is very –“

_Assmotherfucking Christ on a strap-on_.

Cable was mouthing at Wade’s dick now, hot and wet through the thin fabric, and the sound that left his throat was the filthiest, greediest moan imaginable. He had both hands on Wade’s ass to keep him in place, fingertips sneaking underneath the panties, and went to town on Wade like he was trying to convince him to get Cable a mug that said World’s Greatest Crotchnuzzler for his next birthday, which really wouldn’t have done the hotness of his crotchnuzzling skills justice. His mouth was hot and open, and Wade suddenly felt the warm, slightly fuzzy pressure of his tongue through the satin as Cable licked over the fabric.

“Fucking gorgeous like this,” Cable groaned against his dick, voice muffled, “Didn’t think you could get any more fuckable.”

“I think you hit your head real hard when I teabagged you, that probably caused some kind of –“ That was the second sentence Wade didn’t get around to finishing in a minute, but his brain wasn’t cooperating for more than _fuck fuck fuck yes more fuck fucking hell is this happening fucking kinky future motherfucker are those his teeth why the fuck do his teeth feel good through the fucking fuck_.

Wade shifted his weight from one leg to the other, desperately trying to get more friction from Cable’s mouth – it was so fucking good and yet not even remotely enough, he needed more, needed to feel that unshaven chin against his skin, needed his cock to hit those freaky bits of metallic mesh at the back of Cable’s throat that felt so fucking good right against his tip of his dick. He squirmed enough that the head of his cock slipped free from the panties, smearing a wet streak of pre-come over his stomach.

Cable stopped for a moment to look at him, slack-jawed and dark-eyed and greedy. Wade used to be hot, once upon a time before the cancer and the torture and all the usual things that ruined a boy’s good looks and turned him into a cautionary tale about not trusting men in suits who promised you miracle cures, and he still couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him like _that_ , like he was the hottest fucking wet dream Cable’s brain had ever come up with. Maybe everyone in the future except him was ugly?

“Why the _fuck_ is this so hot?” Cable groaned, quiet and clearly to himself, right before he wrapped his ridiculously soft lips around the leaking tip of Wade’s cock. His left hand kept the base of Wade’s cock firmly trapped underneath the satin, fondling it so roughly it smarted in all the right ways, the brush of the fabric almost more than his sensitised skin could handle, while Cable sucked and moaned around the tip, lips wrapped tightly just around the crown, the tip of his tongue teasing again and again at the slit. If he was trying to make some point about not needing to deepthroat to blow Wade’s mind, he was succeeding. 

Wade was so fucking close that it took him a few seconds to realise that Cable’s other hand had gone, and he was just about to voice some very loud protests when he saw Cable’s right shoulder move. So he twisted to get a better look and fuck if that bastard wasn’t shamelessly fondling himself through his boxers like a horny teenager who couldn’t believe the prom queen was letting him get her off under her little dress so he needed to make the most of it. At least that explained why Cable was still moaning around Wade’s dick like he was the one getting sucked off, and Wade could feel the vibrations of every one of those moans right on his cock and in the pressure of Cable’s hand rubbing the damp satin over his balls. While Wade’s brain was still trying to come up with a more coherent comment rather than the non-stop stream of “fuck”s his mouth was producing, he came right into Terminator Jesus’s hot greedy mouth like they were at some kinky sex cult communion. Maybe _that_ was a thing in the future.

Cable didn’t even swallow all of it; his wet mouth went back to nuzzling Wade through the panties, smearing his come all over them and then licking it off again like he’d changed his mind about wasting any of it.

“You are _really_ good at cocksucking, fucking Christ,” Wade gasped, holding on to Cable’s shoulders and hair because his legs weren’t really interested in doing their job right now. “The fanboys would have a fit. Badass anti-hero with an awesome gun and cool scars, and he has a mouth like the sluttiest queen behind a glory hole. Damn.”

Cable looked up, his expression completely unselfconscious despite the come smeared over his stubbly chin. He wiped it off with his thumb while maintaining eye contact, then licked it slowly off like it was a fucking treat.

“It’s a good thing you’re so fucking pretty, Wilson, because I’m sure as hell not fucking you for all the bullshit that comes out of that garbage chute you call a mouth.” 

He was giving Wade that shit-eating grin that was barely more than one corner of his mouth quirking up. And Wade did feel like the prettiest girl at the ball just then, wearing his come-stained panties and watching Cable grope himself through his boxers like he couldn’t help himself. Wade pulled his cock all the way out of the panties until the satin only covered his balls, and then gave Cable a proper dick-slap right across that square, manly jaw of his.

“Liar,” he said when all Cable did in reply was moan and grind his palm down against his dick. “You like me. Now come here and I’ll let you rub off on my pretty silk stockings.”


End file.
